


The Risks of Marrying Will Graham

by everybreathagift



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Will 'need dick like air' graham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybreathagift/pseuds/everybreathagift
Summary: Will has discovered something about himself. Hannibal would complain, but it's hard to speak with so much... Will.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a Tumblr prompt and I'm just trying to move all of my writing here. There's 2 chapters currently but I'll probably end up revisiting it at some point. This Will is a lot of fun. 
> 
> Sorry if the formatting is wonky.

“Stay like this, okay?" Will breathes, rolling his hips.

"As you wish, beloved," Hannibal says, adoringly, becoming almost inhumanely still, save for his ragged breathing. 

It's bordering ridiculous, how good it feels when they're both fully clothed. Straddling Hannibal's lap, Will braces his palms behind him on Hannibal's knees as Hannibal guides his sensual movements by gripping Will's waist. 

Groaning, Will digs his nails into Hannibal's shoulders, head dropping back in pleasure. 

"Oh- just... just don't move- please, please." 

Hannibal grunts in return, watching, enraptured by Will's openness and acceptance of pleasure. It took so long for Will to get here, to leave behind the guilt and disgust he held so deeply. Will spent so long depriving himself, alone and lonely, touch-starved in such an extreme way that now, after finally giving into his wants, he can't get enough of it. 

He is, in every sense of the word, filthy, and Hannibal loves it. When Will decides he needs something, especially if that something is Hannibal, he takes it. Hannibal can't count how many times he feared being arrested for indecent exposure. 

Suddenly, Will flings himself forward, clawing at Hannibal's back. He presses down harder, stunted little movements of his cock against Hannibal's. 

"I feel- feel like I'm burning all over," Will moans, panting. 

"Would you like my mouth instead, darling?" 

"No," Will says. "Just- just like this." 

Hannibal's composure is slipping quickly. He promised that he'd wait until they were home, until he was inside of Will but it's nearly unbearable. He's hard, aching, and Will is so utterly perfect.

He doesn't want to disappoint so he wraps his arms tight around Will's middle and meets him thrust for thrust, hard, and finally lets the moan he's been holding back for what feels like ages pour from his throat. Will has always loved his expressions of pleasure.

"Oh, please, please, please-" 

He finally comes, crying out and shaking in Hannibal's arms. That promise is nearly broken when Will whimpers and jerks one last time before falling limp and peppering sweet kisses to Hannibal's throat. 

"You always beg me when you come," Hannibal murmurs, trying to slow his racing heart by gently rubbing Will's back in slow strokes. 

"I want you to make it last forever. You made everything else happen," Will says, sluggish and exhausted. "It's illogical, but something I can't seem to stop." 

The creaking and scraping of a chair stops Hannibal's reply, but he vows to respond properly once they're out of here. He'll find a way to make it last forever. 

"We shouldn't have hunted tonight. I wanna go home." 

"It was your idea, beloved."

"I know," Will drawls, regretful, curling further into Hannibal's chest. 

Hannibal stares into the wide, panicked eyes of the man tied to the chair in the corner. He's only just regained consciousness, or maybe he woke awhile ago and Hannibal was too enthralled to notice. For a moment, he wishes he could let him go without consequence, so that he can get Will home as quickly as possible.

"Kill him for me?" Will asks sweetly. Hannibal is so painfully in love. 

"Of course, mylimasis. Tell me what your heart desires."

"I would ask for you to beat him- I haven't seen you truly bloody in quite some time- but you have that lecture in a couple of days. Your hands would be too noticeable."

Hannibal wishes the pig would stop frantically trying to escape. Will's knots are infallible and the wretched noise is drowning out Will's soft sounds.

“I can reschedule-"

"No, no, you've been looking forward to it," Will says, slowly moving from Hannibal's lap to stand over him. He has no concern at all for the mess he's made of himself. "Next time."

"What then?" Hannibal asks, knees creaking as he stands from the dusty couch. This man's basement is appalling. 

Will turns his head to look the man over, humming, considering, before looking back at Hannibal with a glint in his eyes. "Slit his throat? From the front?"

Will always gets what he wants, in one way or another. 

"Your wish," Hannibal says, indulgent. 

Will immediately sits in the spot Hannibal just vacated, settling in to watch the show. "You spoil me, love."

"I do try."


	2. Chapter 2

“Will,” Hannibal groans, gritting his teeth. “We’re going to be heard, my love.”

“I don’t care,” Will replies, breathless, entirely focused on getting Hannibal’s slacks unzipped.

“You’ll likely care when we’re in prison, separated.”

Will looks up from under his lashes. “You’re not really going to deny me, are you?”

Hannibal melts a little, though he’d never admit it. “Have I ever?” He asks fondly, cupping Will’s cheek.

“I can think of a few times.”

“Once, and only because there were officers in the n-”

Hannibal’s voice is strangled by Will bending down and taking Hannibal’s cock in his mouth. The slick heat of it makes Hannibal’s knees tremble.

It only lasts a moment before Will pulls back. “I think I could come just from knowing that you’re leaking already. Knowing how much you want me…”

“Every day, forever, beloved.”

Quickly, Will turns around and braces his hands against the wall. “Hard, please.”

Such a simple request but it makes Hannibal’s heart pound. Will is still open from their lovemaking mere hours ago, right before they left the house, but still, he feels like a vice around Hannibal’s aching cock.

The stall is too tiny for Hannibal to truly have any force behind his thrusts, so he takes Will’s hair in a tight fist and carves his nails into Will’s hip. It’s clear his boy wants to hurt and Hannibal is always happy to oblige.

Will groans when Hannibal bottoms out, the noise echoing off the walls.

“You have to be quiet, darling, the entire restaurant could hear you.”

“Fuck them, their hollandaise sauce was despicable.”

Hannibal bends to press his forehead against the back of Will’s neck, chuckling and gasping at the same time as the movement pushes him deeper into Will’s body. “Your seduction techniques are unmatched.”

“Hannibal,” Will growls, impatient.

He’s a needy boy. Hannibal loves him so very much.

The enclosed space becomes overheated in no time, and Hannibal can feel sweat gathering at the base of his spine under his suit. Will is positively wanton, pushing back and clawing at the wall in front of him.

Hannibal slips his hand inside Will’s slacks, wanting to feel Will’s climax while he’s inside him, but Will gasps and clutches his wrist.

“No, don’t- I won’t need it. You’re perfect. Just don’t stop, please, please…”

The begging that proves Will is getting close is the sweetest music to Hannibal’s ears. Hannibal loathes reaching release before his beloved.

Suddenly, there’s the distinct bang of the bathroom door opening, and Hannibal’s heart falters.

“Yeah, no, we’re just finishing up, hon,” the man says into what Hannibal figures is his phone, pacing back and forth in front of the mirror.

When he goes still, Will lets out a whimper, seemingly involuntarily. Hannibal quickly covers Will’s mouth with his palm, pulling him up until Hannibal’s chest is pressed flush against Will’s back.

“I can bring him to class before work in the morning.”

Hannibal clenches his eyes shut when Will starts grinding down onto his cock, overwhelmed. Will reaches up and behind himself, tangling his fingers in Hannibal’s hair.

“Will,” Hannibal breathes into Will’s ear, as quietly as possible. “Stop. For just a moment, mylimasis, he-”

Hannibal feels his orgasm building quickly in the pit of his stomach. Will’s undulating, and the fact that Will’s body has taken over his mind is pure ecstasy for Hannibal. He’s not intentionally trying to get them caught, he’s not intentionally ignoring Hannibal.

He just needs it so badly that the consequences are irrelevant. Hannibal feels like he can’t breathe.

“No, hon, I swear, I haven’t had much to drink. Just a glass of wine.”

Will’s movements become jerky, and when Hannibal feels Will’s mouth shaping the word ‘please’ against his palm, Hannibal sinks his teeth into Will’s neck to stifle the growl wanting to escape his throat.

Will comes, hard, neck straining against Hannibal’s mouth and his nails slicing into Hannibal’s scalp.

The constrictions of his body pull Hannibal’s climax from him forcibly, and without thinking, Hannibal punches the marble tile of the wall in hopes of staying verbally silent.

“-and then Mike said-”

At the sound of cracking tile, the man’s explanation stopped abruptly. Hannibal is still covering Will’s mouth, but his knees are starting to give from exhaustion and crushing bliss.

“What? No, no, I’m here. Someone broke a dish or something. Anyway, I’m driving myself home…”

Will wiggles slightly, then shivers when Hannibal slips from him. He pulls Hannibal’s hand from his mouth and turns to face him.

He looks drugged. He looks beautiful. Hannibal is still holding his breath.

Will smiles and puts his finger to his mouth. It’s another three minutes before the man leaves, and Hannibal finally feels his limbs relax.

Finally feels the pain that comes with that relaxation.

“My hand is broken.”

Will grabs it gingerly, looking it over carefully. After two beats of silence, Will breathes, “Christ, that’s hot.”

Hannibal is sure that Will Graham is going to be the death of him. He’s also sure that he’s never been happier about anything in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
